


i can be whatever you like

by sxldato



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, also the word cock is so weird like that's??? that's a rooster, and this is about him getting his first hj, cock-a-doodle-doo indeed, i was very uncomfortable the entire time i wrote this, nico is 300 percent a nerdy virgin, sort of???, this was really weird to write bc nico is my baby boy, what a precious queer young pea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxldato/pseuds/sxldato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're taking turns smoking weed when Will offers to give Nico his first handjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can be whatever you like

**Author's Note:**

> the boys are 18 in this!!!! thx 
> 
> the following are texts that i sent evxdevo who puts up with way too much:
> 
> i was thinking about nico + his little virgin ass and how he's probably never gotten a handjob let alone anything else and then i remembered that cards against humanity card that's like "___. High five, bro" and then i thought of will solace  
> so what if will was like "having your dick touched is one of the best things in the world let me hook u up man no strings attached" and nico's like "that's gay af" and will's like "so are we so don't be a pissbaby" and long story short nico gets his first handjob from will solace and at the end will's like "that was your first handjob. high five, bro" and nico's like "i'm not touching jack shit until you wash your fucking hands" 
> 
> i felt like that was important to share sorry  
> title is from new love by maroon 5 which is what i was listening to when i had to write the actual handjob part

“Okay, okay okay okay. Truth or dare?”

“No.”

“Truth or dare, di Angelo?”

“… Truth. And fuck you.”

Will Solace grinned as he took a hit off the joint and passed it back to Nico. “Have you ever…” He trailed off, letting the incomplete sentence hang in the air, leaving Nico in suspense. “Gotten a handjob?”

Heat immediately crept up Nico’s neck and he took a deep inhale of the drug in hopes of abating the humiliation he felt. “I really don’t think that’s any of your business.”

Will blinked. “Holy shit, you’ve never gotten a handjob.”

“I didn’t say that!”

“It was _implied_.”

Nico was red all the way up to his cheekbones now. “Fine, I’ve never gotten a handjob. So what?”

Will looked horror-struck. “Having your dick touched is one of the greatest things in the world! You poor, poor soul!”

“Shut your goddamn mouth.”

Will snickered, albeit good-naturedly, and shifted closer to Nico. His eyes were dilated from the effects of the drug, and Nico found himself wanting to be able to see more of the blue in Will’s eyes.

“What are you doing?” Nico asked, eyeing the way Will was positioning himself over Nico’s lap but making no effort to stop him.

“I’m gonna give you a handjob,” Will said, as if it were obvious, and then added “only if you say yes” when fear shot through Nico’s features.

“That’s…” Nico shook his head and pushed Will off of him, leaving the joint on the floor as he clumsily got to his feet. “That’s nice of you and all, but I’m not… I’m not like that.”

Will rolled his eyes and got to his feet as well. “I’m all for you not being interested, but don’t lie to yourself. That’s not cool.” A pause, and then, in a lower voice, “You don’t think I’ve seen the way you look at me? You think I’m stupid?”

“I don’t think you’re stupid!” Nico protested. “But I haven’t been—I don’t—“

Coming clean (coming _out_ ) to Percy was one thing, and yeah, maybe Nico was more comfortable with himself and his sexuality, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still closeted when given the chance. If people knew, that was fine, and he tried not to care too much; but if people _didn’t_ know, he wasn’t exactly eager to be the one to tell them. 

Will’s expression softened. “Okay, I get it. So I’m gonna make you another offer, because anybody with a dick who’s interested in sex probably wants it touched in some way or another, you know? I’d hate for you to miss out if it’s something you want.”

There was so much blood in Nico’s face he thought he might explode. “Just get on with it, Will.”

“So I give you a handjob,” Will began, “with no strings attached. Doesn’t mean anything unless you say so. Just a guy helping his friend out by touching his dick a little and letting him have a nice experience— well, more like touching your dick a _lot_ , but those are fine details we can work out later. You call all the shots; I stop if you say so, I do more if you say so.”  

Nico stared at him through hooded lids, as if searching for any trace of deceit. “It wouldn’t mean anything.”

“Yeah.”

“And you’d stop if I told you to.”

“Of course.”

“And it wouldn’t be…?”

“What’s that phrase?” Will wondered aloud. “’No homo?’ That applies—whether it’s true or not.”

It wasn’t true. It wasn’t true and they both knew it, and they both knew they both knew it. What the point of it was, then, neither of them could be too sure.

“So we should sit down, probably,” Will suggested, and Nico immediately sat back down on the floor before his legs could give out. “And I’ll just…” He resumed his previous spot on Nico’s thighs, one of his legs on either side of Nico, and began to undo Nico’s belt (it was a real belt now, instead of the worn down piece of rope that he had to use before).

Will’s calves hugged Nico’s thighs, and Nico had to close his eyes for a moment so he wouldn’t dig his nails into the concrete floor of the Hades cabin. Will’s fingertips brushed against the sliver of skin between Nico’s pulled up shirt and his pants. The amount of physical contact was nearly unendurable, partly because he wasn’t used to so much touching, and partly because this was Will Solace, who was about to wrap his hand (his hands— smooth palms and soft fingertips) around Nico’s dick.

No reason to lose his mind over that. No, absolutely not.

The excess blood causing Nico’s cheeks to grow red started draining from his face, travelling lower until it settled in his groin and created a pool of heat in the pit of his stomach. A slight whimper escaped his throat and Will halted, looking at him with worry.

"Should I stop?"

Nico's heart raced and he was afraid it would burst from his chest. He glanced down at Will’s hands; his fingers were holding the zipper to his pants, completely still, waiting for Nico to say yes or no. He looked back up to meet Will’s eyes and found that they were widened with concern and apprehension, and his cheeks were dusted with pink.

Nico finally shook his head. “No,” he said, “no, keep going.”

Will pulled down the zipper and then began working Nico’s jeans off his hips.

“You don’t really _have_ to do this,” Will explained, fussing with the opening on Nico’s boxer shorts. “Some people just whip it out without taking their pants off at all, but… fuck, your ass is so cute, I just—“

“Wh-what?”

Will’s gaze shot back up. “I’m sorry, I didn’t—“

“No, no! Oh gods, this is…” Nico buried his face in his hands, trying to hide the fact that his face was reddening yet again. “I wasn’t expecting you to say that, that’s all. I’m not… uncomfortable, or anything. I’m actually, um…” He peeked at Will from behind his fingers.

He could feel himself getting harder.

“It kind of turned me on, you talking about me like that.” A pause, and then, “Can you do it again?”

Will stared at him in complete shock for three solid beats, and then a grin pulled at the corners of his lips. “Hell yeah, I can do it again. I’ll do it as much as you want me to.” He leaned in, his lips just brushing the sensitive skin on Nico’s neck. “I can’t wait to feel what you’re gonna be like in my hand,” he whispered.

His hands were on Nico’s hips, fingers digging in enough for a wave of heat to sweep down Nico’s body and settle in his stomach.

“What _sounds_ you’re gonna make…”

Nico sucked in his lower lip to keep himself from moaning.

“You’re so goddamn beautiful, you know? Just—just look at you, _Jesus_.” Will pulled back and took Nico’s face in his hands, rubbing his cheeks softly with the pads of his thumbs. “If I didn’t know you, I’d think you were one of Aphrodite’s sons.”

Nico let his head rest against the wall with a quiet thud as he snickered. “You don’t mean that. I’m not—“

“No, shut up, you are,” Will insisted. “Listen to me, you giant nerd. You’re my sun and stars and you shine brighter than any fucking thing in the Universe. I know it must scare you that I feel that way about you, but I’m not asking for _anything_ in return; I’m just really high and I can’t stop talking and I probably shouldn’t have said--“

“Will.”

“What?” Will groaned from his own misery before Nico was leaning forward and catching Will’s lips in his. It was only a couple seconds before Nico pulled away, but it still left Will speechless.

“We can talk about that,” Nico murmured, “when we’re both sober.”

Will’s shoulders slumped with relief. “Oh, thank the gods. I don’t think I can do the ‘what are we’ conversation while I’m high.”

“Weren’t you planning on jerking me raw, or is that not a thing anymore?”

“I do not need this kind of attitude from a kid in skull boxer shorts."

“I conform to the child of Hades stereotype, okay? Fuck off.”

“So grouchy,” Will marveled, finally focusing long enough to get Nico’s dick out. “I—holy shit.”

“If you’re about to compliment me on my dick, I’m leaving.”

“But it’s literally the most beautiful dick I’ve ever seen.”

“How many dicks have you seen?” Nico asked cautiously.

“Like…” Will took a minute to count in his head. “Six and a half.”

“ _What_.”

“A guy’s towel slipped down a little bit when he was coming out of the showers!” Will explained hastily. “I have not encountered an actual half-penis, I swear.”

“Can we please just get to the part where you give me a handjob?”

“Yeah, let’s do that.” Will glanced around. “Do you have lotion or something?”

“What, why?”

Will looked confused, like he was surprised Nico didn’t know what he was talking about. “Well, you gotta slick up, man.”

“I--I don’t have anything. I wasn’t exactly prepared for this.”

Will seemed to think for a moment. “Mind if I use spit?”

Nico gaped. “You’re kidding.”

As if to demonstrate that he was, in fact, being completely serious, Will dragged his tongue from the heel of his palm to the tip of his fingers.

“Oh my gods,” Nico groaned. That should not have been as attractive as it had been. “Okay, yeah, use spit.”

Will continued to work his hand until it was covered in a light sheen of saliva, and then wrapped his fingers around the base of Nico’s shaft. He gave one slow pump, going all the way to the tip of the head, swiping his thumb over the slit, and going back down. Nico had gone completely still and completely silent, save for the quick inhales and exhales coming from his mouth. Will did it again, this time watching Nico’s reaction instead of his rapidly hardening cock.

“So sensitive,” Will remarked quietly as pre-cum dripped from the head.

“Shut up,” Nico panted.

Will leaned forward and grazed his lips against Nico’s jawline. “You’re falling apart.”

“It’s my first time; cut me some slack.” Nico’s voice was trembling. “H-how many times have you done this?”

“Enough times to know that blowjobs are much better, but I didn’t think you were ready to have someone’s mouth around you, you know? You gotta build up to that.”

Will dragged two of his fingers up the underside of Nico’s cock and Nico’s hips bucked.

“Stay with me,” Will murmured, using his free hand to stroke Nico’s thigh.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Nico said, tapering off into a whimper as Will twisted his grip slightly, sending a shiver racing down Nico’s spine. He didn’t think he’d ever been this hard in his life. Each time Will’s fist came up, his thumb circled around the ridge where the shaft ended and the head began, and Nico had to suck in his lower lip to keep himself from whimpering.

“You’re beautiful,” Will told him simply, continuing to stroke him as he kissed Nico’s collarbone.

Nico wanted to laugh, but he was wound up so tight and everything was so tense that he didn’t trust himself not to implode.

What was that gasping sound?

Fuck, that was him.

Will was able to slide up and down three more times before Nico grabbed his wrist.

“I’m gonna come,” he gasped. “You gotta stop, I’m gonna come—“

Will’s brows furrowed and his pace slowed, but he didn’t stop completely. “I was gonna work you through the orgasm, but I mean, if you don’t want me to…”

“But it would get on you, and— _fuck_ —“

Will grinned. “That’s the best part. It’s intimate. Now you want me to keep going or not?”

Nico nodded and watched Will work his head for maybe four seconds. Then his hips jerked forward again and he cried out as he came, into Will’s hand and on his shirt. Will kept going until Nico’s dick was completely soft, and dotted his neck with kisses all the while.

Will wiped his hand on his shirt and stripped it off as Nico caught his breath, feeling the huge spring wire inside him beginning to loosen.

“How was it?” Will asked casually.

“Are you joking?” Nico half-laughed, half-wheezed. “That was… that was fantastic.”

Will kissed Nico’s cheek and got out of his lap, taking a seat next to him against the wall instead. “Glad to be of service.”

Nico put himself away and tugged up his jeans. “Do you, um… Do you usually kiss the person you’re giving a handjob to?” He asked, fussing with his zipper.

Will shrugged. “Sometimes. If you really like them.” He caught Nico’s expression and added, “I told you, it doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to.”

Nico took his time doing the button on his pants before answering. “Can I think about it?”

“Yeah, definitely. But for now…” Will raised his hand. “You just got your first handjob. High five.”

“Not until you wash your fucking hands.”

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written porn in a really long time so please tell me how it was


End file.
